Sha la la ~Ayakashi Night~
''Sha La La: Ayakash Night '' is the Opening theme for the entire season of Kekkaishi Anime. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sha la la la la la ... Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la... yabai morini sasoware koyoi mo showtime (ayakashi NIGHT) chikara makaseni daremo ga abare houdai (yofukashi de FIGHT) tamerai nante fuki tobashite tachi mukaeru kai? Yeah kimi wo mamoru (dou natte mou ii) kimi wo mamoru soredake (soredake de ii) namida wo nagasu dakeno mainichi ni bai bai Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la... todoketai kotoba nara mune no naka ni aru (naisho no ROMANSU) kiete hoshikunai hito nara me no mae ni iru (fushigi na DISTANSU) darekaga kizutsuku no bakkari mou micha irarenai Yeah I wanna be your knight (tsuyoku naritai) I wanna be your light imayori (imayori motto) itsuka kimi to kawasou hyaku paasento no sumairu furishikiru ame no naka ni koso kono mi wo sarasou nani ga dekiru? nani ga kawaru? imasara kimi wo mamoru (dou natte mou ii) kimi wo mamoru soredake (soredake de ii) kotae ha nai (dokoni mo nai) ikiru shika nai kono sekai (kono sekai zutto) jibun wo semeru dakeno mainichi ni bai bai Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la ... Sha la la la la la... |-|Kanji= Sha la la la．．． Sha la la la．．． Sha la la la．．． やばい森にさそわれ　今宵もShowtime　(アヤカシNIGHT) 力まかせに　誰もが暴れ放題　(ヨフカシでFIGHT) ためらいなんて吹き飛ばして　立ち向かえるかい？　Yeah キミを守る　(どうなってもいい) キミを守る　それだけ　(それだけでいい) 涙を流すだけの毎日にバイバイ Sha la la la．．． Sha la la la．．． Sha la la la．．． 届けたい言葉なら　胸の中にある　(ナイショのロマンス) 消えて欲しくない人なら　目の前にいる　(フシギなディスタンス) 誰かが傷つくのばっかり　もう見ちゃいられない　Yeah I wanna be your knight　(強くなりたい) I wanna be your light　(いまよりもっと) いつかキミとかわそう　100%のスマイル 振りしきる雨の中にこそ　この身をさらそう　Yeah 何ができる 何が変わる　今さら キミを守る　(どうなってもいい) キミを守る　それだけ　(それだけでいい) 答えはない　(どこにもない) 生きるしかない　(この世界ずっと) 自分を責めるだけの毎日にバイバイ Sha la la la．．． Sha la la la．．． Sha la la la．．． |-|English= Sha la la la la la ... Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la... Being called by an evil forest, tonight is showtime as well (demon NIGHT) If given strength, anyone can rampage as much as they want (staying up late to FIGHT) Can you blow away your hesitation and face it? Yeah I will protect you (no matter what) I will protect you only (that's enough for me) I say bye bye to everyday life, filled with nothing but tears Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la... I have words in my heart I want to send to you (secret ROMANCE) In front of me is someone whom I don't want to disappear (mysterious DISTANCE) I can't stand to see someone hurt anymore Yeah I wanna be your knight (I want to become strong) I wanna be your light (much more than now) one day, we'll exchange 100% smiles with each other Let this body be exposed to the endless rain What could you do? What could change? After so long a time I will protect you (no matter what) I will protect you only (that's enough for me) There is no solution (not anywhere) We can only live in this world (in this world always) I say bye bye to the everyday life blaming me Sha la la la la la... Sha la la la la la ... Sha la la la la la... Video (Version One) (Version Two) Category:Music